Picnic
by Elrond's little girl
Summary: This little story is about elrond and his little daughter going for a picnic. duu thats the title.


Authors notes: ok guys, I know that people might like arwen to be Elrond's daughter but I'm getting kinda sick of her. So I put in a new daughter for elrond that goes in with my other story, "Camping Trip". And elrond's daughter talks in a baby voice sometimes so that's why the spelling is off. Ok so I got that off my chest. So I hope all you readers enjoy.

Picnic

It was a quiet spring morning in Imladris. With every elf, man, and dwarf in a peaceful state of mind. Even the Great Lord of Imladris was in a calm state of mind. He was standing on the balcony of his study looking out over Imladris.

He listened to the beautiful music of the waterfalls surrounding Imladris. He smiled down at the group of elves singing and dancing in the gardens, with the new blossoming flowers and the budding trees. He wondered how he could have been so fortunate to have found this beautiful, safe, secluded Valley where everyone could live in peace.

"My Lord Elrond?" Came a voice from a messenger who was knocking on the door of his study.

"Come in." Lord Elrond said while coming in from the balcony. The messenger came in and almost immediately felt intimidated by this mighty lord standing in front of him.

Lord Elrond Perehdil was fairly tall with jet-black hair. He wore intricate braids and a silver circlet around his head to symbolize his stature. He wore a velvet robe that fell to the floor with gold and re designs up and down the arms. And he had gray eyes that you could see a sea of stars in.

The messenger stood there for a while then handed the message to Elrond then quickly left.

Elrond took the message and set it on his desk, not wanting to read it at that exact moment. He went back out to the balcony but only a few minutes later he heard little feet pitter-pattering across the hall floor, heading straight for his study.

He knew those footsteps and when he turned around he found his 4-year old daughter coming into his study with her pajamas still on and her blanket in hand.

She had jet-black hair, just liker her father. With big blue eyes that looked like the ocean. She was small for her age but that's to be expected sometimes when you a gift from the valar. Her name meant Star-Gazer like her fathers but just slightly different.

She closed the door and looked up into her fathers gray eyes and roan up to him to give him a big hug.

Elrond was so happy to see his daughter every morning because she as his gift and he cherished her with all his heart and soul. He took her up into his arms and gave her a big hug, then kissed her on the forehead. They just stood like that for a couple of minutes just enjoying the love and warmth shared between them.

Finally Nikki (the daughter) lifted up her head and looked into her fathers eyes.

" Good morning ada." Nikki said as she leaned back even more so they could see each other better.

"Good morning hen-nin, I hope you slept well, are you hungry?" Elrond said as he walked over to a tray of fruit that was brought in just a couple of minutes ago.

" Yeah, can I have rawberry pwease." Asked Nikki as she leaned forward toward the tray trying to grad a strawberry.

"It's strawberry, and yes you can have as much as you like."

"Fank you. " Nikki said as she stuffed a strawberry into her mouth.

"What shall we do toady?" Elrond said as he sat down on the couch with Nikki sitting comfortably in the crook of his arm.

"Don't know." Nikki said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well we can go horse back riding, go for a picnic, go swimming…."

"Wets go on a pwicnic." Nikki exclaimed while she started to jump up and down on her ada's lap.

"Ok, ok, we'll go for a picnic." Elrond laughed and held her steady so she wouldn't fall.

"Ok lets go get your clothes on then and go get the picnic basket."

"Yeah!"

Elrond picked Nikki up and set her on his hip and walked down the hall to Nikki's bedroom. They walked in and Elrond was still in aw at how expertly painted and decorated Nikki's room was.

Before Nikki was born Elrond didn't know if it was going to be a boy or a gird so he tried to choose something neutral enough and he decided on stars. The ceiling was a huge dome of stars. A big bluish-black paint inlaid with mithril stars. The walls were the same but the stars were just painted on instead of mithril. When you walked in the room the bed was on the right with a little nightstand next to it. On that nightstand there was a round jewel, it was as big as about two adults fists put together. A great eagle talon held it. During the day it would seem like it was just a decoration but at night when the sun goes down it lights up from the inside and it reflects off the mithril stars so it looks like they really are real stars. It also makes a good night light for little elflings.

Anyway Elrond set Nikki down on the bed and goes to get some clothes for Nikki.

"How about this lovely green one." Elrond said as he held up the green tunic and leggings.

"No."

"Okay, how about this blue one."

"Yeah, preety bwu one." Nikki said as she clapped he hands in approval.

Elrond walked over with the blue tunic and black leggings and on his way grabbed a brush for Nikki's hair looked like a rats nest right at the moment. So Elrond slipped Nikki's pajamas off and put her attire on for today. Then he started to comb Nikki's hair. He got done with that, and then he braided her hair into the normal braids she usually wore. Even thought they would be ruined in a couple of hours.

"Ok, not lest go find me something to wear." Elrond said as he picked up Nikki and brought her to his bedchamber. He put on a tan tunic and black leggings. He then took out his braids and put his hair up into warrior braids.

Then they went to the kitchen. Elrond set Nikki on the counter and went to grab the picnic basket. He came back, set the basket by Nikki, and went to the fridge and opened it up.

"Ok, how about we have ham and Turkey sandwiches."

"Yeah, wiff mayo and and cheese." Nikki said while going to grab for the cheese.

"Ok, ok, hold your horses. Should we have apples, too?"

Yeah, wiff peanut butter."

Elrond also grabbed some juice and put that all into the basket and they were off.

Elrond was waling behind with the basket and Atlantic and Venus. (Sorry I forgot to mention them, they are Elrond's pets, they are White Bengal tigers. Atlantis is the oldest. Elrond got them when Nikki was born to protect and guard her so no harm could befall her.) Nikki was running ahead and asking all sorts of questions on what was that flower called and when would they get there and how old is her ada and all those sorts.

Elrond had to laugh out some of them because only a child's mind could think up such innocent questions.

Finally they got to the spot where Elrond wanted to set up the picnic. It was in a little grassy area with part of the lake on one side and the forest on the other. It was a beautiful day to have a picnic. Elrond took out the blanket and set it on the ground and started to set the plates and silverware out.

"Nikki don't get to close to the water."

"K ada." Nikki was trying to find her ada the perfect rock to use as a paperweight. She loved finding or making him things.

Elrond had everything set up and Nikki came over to eat. They ate and talked about things that were going on and told stories or little adventures they had. When they were done Elrond got out a book that he brought along. It was Nikki's favorite.

"Come here el-nin and I will read this story to you." Elrond said as he sat cross-legged on the blanket and opened the book. Nikki came over immediately because she loved it when her Adar read her stories or told her. She ran right into him playfully and he caught along and fell over. They laughed then Elrond scooted back a little bit to lean comfortably against a big oak tree. Nikki saw this and went over and laid on his chest them moved a little to the right to lay in the crook of his arm with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Once upon a time…."

By the end of the story Nikki was sleeping and Elrond not wanting to disturb her set the book down and wrapped his arms around her in a protective fatherly manner and fell a sleep.

The End

Ada- dad / daddy

Adar- father

Hen-nin – my little one

El-nin – my daughter


End file.
